


Sensei, You're Late

by LolaLot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura restarts training with Kakashi in hopes that Tsunade will let her back on missions. She also has a second plan in mind: she is now twenty and has never had a boyfriend. She makes it her birthday's resolution to find someone before her next birthday. But things never go as planned for our favorite ninjas and Kakashi might get in her way in more ways than she can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter one:

Today was March 28th. A beautiful day with the sun shining brightly and not a single cloud to be seen in the whole horizon. But to a certain pink-haired kunoichi, this day seemed depressing. She turned twenty today. Twenty. She was starting the next decade. Although she certainly didn't believe that she had done nothing of her life, Sakura felt unsatisfied with where she was. She was still a chuunin and didn't have anything particular feat to her name other than defeating one of Akatsuki's members. And even then, it had all been thanks to Chiyo.

She was also a great medic-nin. But to her dismay, Tsunade didn't trust her enough to assign her to a team and on missions outside the hospital yet. So she was stuck working full-time in the hospital ever since the end of the war.

It had been a hard time. A very hard time. Many did not make it back. Everyone that she was close to had made it out alive, luckily. But not Sasuke. He had been too far gone. No one knew what had happened between him and Kabuto, but it had driven him over the edge. He went for anyone, just to kill and feel the pleasure of it, it seemed. She would never forget the look in his eyes. Pure insanity and violence. He had tried to kill her again that day. And he would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Kakashi. Even Naruto didn't have the time to react before Kakashi slipped himself between Sakura and Sasuke, hitting him dead on the forehead with chidori. It all seemed unreal. Had Sasuke really been killed that easily? In a way, she had no problem believing it. After giving it much thought, she had come to the conclusion that Sasuke must have wanted that. It must have been his last possible escape. She truly hoped that he rested in peace now. No matter how much he hurt them, he would always stay their teammate.

Now, the shinobi world was peaceful, for once. Though she longed for adventure and something more challenging, she was glad. There were still plenty of missions, she just wasn't the one sent on them and that infuriated her. It wasn't because of peace that she was stuck in Konoha for the past four years, after all. In the end, what really bothered her was what little of a life she had outside of her medic work. She had been single for all of her life and she had decided that was it. She would find someone this year. It was her new year's resolution... Only it was a birthday resolution. She would also be sent back on mission and maybe finally make it to jonin.

And with those goals in mind, Sakura Haruno's day started. It was mid-morning on her day off and she had it all planned out. That is, if a certain constantly late jonin would cooperate, she told herself as she walked quietly through the streets of Konoha in search of her sensei. Luck seemed to be on her side today, it barely took her thirty minutes to find him, sitting under a tree in its shade and reading his usual orange book. He had to have read it a million times over, how could he possibly find it so interesting to keep reading over and over again?

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei.", she greeted in a sweet voice.

Immediately, Kakashi looked up at her and gave her an happy eye crease. "Hello, Sakura."

And he was back to his book, ignoring her already. He knew that voice, she wanted something from him. He was in no mood to do something, he wanted to sit here all day and relish in the perfect weather of this day to indulge in his legendary laziness. Yes, that was a good plan. So maybe if he did't pay attetion to her, she would just go.

But Sakura was in no mood for that either, her happy facade immedaitely crumbling as she growled and bent down to his level.

"You are not ignoring me today, Kakashi-sensei.", she threatened.

"What makes you think I would do such an awful thing to my favorite student?", he replied, his voice feigning hurt. Damn, so much for her going away.

"Because you need to train me, sensei." At this, he looked up at her again, somewhat curious.

"I haven't been your sensei for a very long time, Sakura. Why should I do this?" Truth be, he wouldn't mind training her again. But he wouldn't give it to her so easily. Or else she might think he would jump at any occasion to help her. Yes. He didn't want that. Kakashi liked being lazy, so he couldn't afford that.

"Because if you don't then I'll never be allowed on missions again. That means that you won't be able to skimp out of bills with me anymore unless you want me on the streets, indebted above my head.", she sing-songed, knowing this would hit a sensitive chord.

His lone visible eye somewhat widened in self-pity. Free meals were one of his favorite things and Sakura was his number one walking wallet. No one else allowed him to get away with so many times of leaving her with the bill. Hmm. Now that was a big problem.

"Fine, but you owe me a meal this evening then.", he sighed. Hopefully she wouldn't be too much trouble.

Sakura squealed in delight, impressed by how easily she had won him over this time. Usually, it took a lot more persuading to get him to do what she wanted.

"What do you need the training for?", he questionned as he slowly got up and started a slow pace towards the training grounds, watching her closely the whole time.

"Tsunade-shishou won't allow me to be on a team and back on missions if I don't become stronger.", she replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

Ah, so that was where the money thing had come from. She obviously didn't make the pretty penny he was paid from doing missions. He somehwat chuckled at the several changes of attitudes she had displayed in the last two minutes or so. Sakura was truly a creature of volatile moods. He found it endearing and certainly entertaining. He liked to aggravate her only to embarass her later on. As short-tempered and dangerous as she was with her fists that could break through concrete like through water, she was easy to push and control if you knew how to push her buttons.

"I see. We'll work on your taijutsu. I should probably teach you a long-range jutsu or two as well.", he offered, looking straight ahead of him.

"Oh, okay. That would be great.", she answered, beaming.

They started with her taijutsu first, assuming it would be easier to start from. Sakura had almost forgotten how much he liked to run his students into the ground when training. She enjoyed it though, because he was one of the only people, except Tsunade, who didn't go easy on her. That would result in several bruises and nicks the next day, but it was worth it. He was pushing her to the limit and it had been a very long time since she had such a sastisfying training.

Kakashi, on his side, was somewhat worried. She was a great fighter, but she had lost some of the progress she had made before the war. Maybe it was because she didn't train as hard due to her work at the hospital, which was understandable, he assumed. He could see why Tsunade hesitated to send her back on mission as a medic, though. Since medic-nins were so heavily targeted, he didn't doubt she might be an easy prey to an A- or S-class nin. Nothing he couldn't fix, though. She just needed to shake the dust off her fighting gear and she'd be up for missions in no time.

He felt that Sakura took this too lightly, he doubted that she saw the real reason beneath the Hokage's hesitation. Peace at gotten to Sakura, she had forgotten how dangerous the shinobi world remained, he was sure. Before her kick could land on his head, he stopped it with his hand, grabbing her ankle and sending her to the ground roughly. He twisted her arm painfully behind her back as she landed on her stomach and he sat on his knees,one on each side of her, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"If I was an enemy nin, you would be dead now... or worse."

The words rolled of his loops smoothly, but Sakura didn't miss the underlying threat in them. It caught her off-guard. He was right. The war was over, but there were still villains out there. People like Kabuto and Orochimaru. People who could make you suffer a fate worse than death. She shivered lightly at the thought and let her body go limp, signaling Kakashi she'd had enough for today.

"You can't forget that, Sakura.", he let out before releasing her and helping her up.

She nodded, feeling rather guilty. How could she let herself go like this?

"Let's go clean up.", he said, pushing her lightly behind the shoulder to get her to move with him. He felt a little bad. He hoped Sakura could remain a nice and innocent girl, but if he allowed her to believe that no harm could come to her then... He would be doing a very bad job. He would be allowing her to get hurt, or even killed. That was not something he would let happen so easily.

He led her to a lake not far, somewhere they had taken the habit to wash up after a harsh training, back in the day when it was just him and her. When Naruto was training with the toads and Sai had gone back to root. Sakura had accused him of being a pervert many times when he had forced her to wash in the same stream as him at the same time. But he really had no intentions of doing anything wrong, or even peeking. He just needed to get her used to somewhat compromising situations with men. He knew that Tsunade would push it as far away as possible, but seduction missions would come her way one day. Or if she was to be caught by an enemy nin for some ugly purposes he did not dare think about, he needed to make it more bearable to her.

And so she had grown more accustomed to seeing him with a bit less clothing. She wasn't uncomfortable, nor blushing to the roots of her hair. He had never taken it farther than underwear. He was quite certain that today, she understood why he had pushed her to do that.

And she did. It had been over two years since they had last trained together, but Sakura was currently remembering the first time he made her strip to her training bra and shorts before him. It was so embarrassing. Today, though, she was comfortable, and even glad that he had rid her of those ridiculous insecurities and girlish fantasy that only her beloved would get to see or touch her. Shinobi didn't get happy endings after all, right?

They slipped quietly into the water, their backs to each other as was usual. For a second, Sakura pondered if Kakashi could be the one to help her fulfill her birthday resolution of having a boyfriend this year. That thought was quickly shred to bits by her imaginary kunai. What was she thinking? She must really be desperate to be thinking this. Curiosity took over her though, and she turned around a little to get a better look at Kakashi. They had never really looked at each other, he had just wanted her to be more comfortable with her body after all, not violate her.

She couldn't help herself but think that Kakashi had an amazing body for a second. The water only reached his hips, so she had quite the view of his defined body. She blushed brightly as he noticed her eyes on him and turned around, closing the distance between him with a few short steps.

"What is it? Ready to take it further, hm?", he teased, his eye looking down at hers. They were wide opened in shock.

He reached behind her back, toying with the clasp of her bra. He loved embarrassing Sakura. Although this would probably earn him another broken arm, it was worth it to see the expression on her face. Sakura felt frozen in time, unable to react. He undid her bra and slowly moved his hand to her shoulder, barely pushing her bra strap down her arm before it hit him. Why wasn't she stopping him? He abruptly pulled away from her and got out of the water.

"You should really stop gaping like that, Sakura. You look like a fish.", he teased with a chuckle before dressing.

Sakura finally came back to her senses, her temper flaring at his insult.

"And you're just a perverted and old man!", she shouted back, hastily making her way out of the water and dressing at lightning speed.

"Really? Then why were you letting me undress you? Was it because you wanted me to make sweet love to you all night?", he retorted, playfulness thick in his voice. Sometimes he teased her like that, with those dreams of finding her prince charming one day that she had given up after Sasuke first tried to kill her.

And Sakura didn't hesitate. She punched him square in the jaw. He grunted slightly at the sudden pain, but he had expected it. He needed to change the mood. That had been too strange. Maybe he had taken the joke too far. She wasn't supposed to let him undress her any further.

Seeing the blood soak through his mask, Sakura relucantly began healing his poor jaw. That didn't mean that she felt guilty or that she would apologize though. This was just their routine.

"Alright, now that we've comfortably gotten back into our old habit, let's go grab dinner.", he said after adjusting his jaw a couple times. She could tell he was grinning under the mask. He had gotten her all flustered and she knew he was proud of that. The dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter two:

The two ninjas sat in silence as they ate their noodles at the Ichiraku stand. Sakura had been glaring holes in his head the whole time, as he had gulped down his whole bowl in one shot and hadn't allowed her to see under the infamous mask. One thing was even worse though. Today was her birthday. Why hadn't he said a word about it yet?

"You're so mean Kakashi-sensei.", she muttered under her breath as she stared at her now empty bowl.

"Now, now, why would you say that? I just trained you, didn't I?", he answered in his usual aloof tone.

"You're so dense, Kakashi-sensei.", she replied in the same somewhat desperate tone. Didn't anything ever get to this man? It aggravated her so much.

"Maybe you're not dense enough, Sakura.", he replied nonchalantly, his nose already in his book.

She was pissed off. Really pissed off. She loved her sensei, but sometimes he really hurt her. They had become very familiar with one another in the time that all her boys had gone elsewhere to train. They had spent a lot of time together. She was very glad about that, but sometimes she felt as if she didn't really matter to him. Deep down, she knew he would always be there when she really needed him, but she would have liked him to be more present in her daily life. Sai and Naruto were off on a mission with Yamato, so it was understandable that they weren't wishing her a happy birthday, but he had no good excuse.

She would get to him. Oh, yes, she would. She was going to find something, anything, to get him to react. His mask. That seemed like a good idea.

"I'll get you tomorrow. I'll have your mask. Tomorrow after work.", she growled out before putting enough money oon the counter to pay for their meal and leaving immediately.

He would never show it but Kakashi was taken aback by her sudden threat. What had he done to make her this mad? Surely it wasn't that little moment in the lake that had upset her this much? He stared at her as she left, dumbfounded.

Once she was back home, she headed straight to her bedroom, losing no time in ridding herself of her clothes. Her appartment was small, but it fit her needs for the moment. Especially her budget. Space was another thing. All her equipment and clothes were crammed in her only closet, situated in her bedroom. Half of the time, she ate instant meals because they were cheap. She could really use the extra money missions would give her right now. She was tired of living so frugally, and she was convinced her health would pay for it sooner or later.

She glanced at the mirror hung on the wall for a minute. She wasn't ugly, she knew that much. She had a nice figure, she thought. She had filled out a little with age. She wasn't a child anymore, that much was certain. Her chest was still nearly flat though, that annoyed her. At least, she was nicely curvy everywhere else, which comforted her but she felt that her puberty had forgotten about the most important part.

The next day was rather uneventful, at work that is. Her new superior had been introduced to her, Kato Kishimito. He was a extraordinarily tall man, with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Sakura had been somewhat intimidated but when she was the sincere and gentle look his eyes held, she was more comfortable. He looked very nice. He had even blushed a little as he introduced himself to her and shook her hand. How charming.

The rest of the day was spent with her mind half on the reports she was filling, and half of planning Kakashi's utter defeat to her. Her sensei's only weakness was Icha Icha but her kept it guarded so well she had no chance to use it against him. That was when an idea sprouted in her mind. An evil, evil idea. The famous and oh so annoying Copy Ninja was a pervert whose reputation was almost up to par with Jiraiya's. Maybe that was her way to get his mask... THat mask. She would burn it, she swore.

They met at the training grounds once her shift was over. He wasn't late today. She must have made quite the impression worked on her taijutsu again was perfect. She was going to get him.

Kakashi founddd the training session peculiar. She was attacking him very aggressively today, but she made no attemps for his mask as she had claimed the previous night. Maybe had she given up already? After all, who could sneak up on him?

After a few hours and a lot of sweating on her part, they headed to the lake to clean up. She let out a sigh once she was in the water, soothing her muscles. It was time to get on with her plan. He would surely suspect something but she was ready to bet he would forget about it if she was convincing enough.

"Kakashi-sensei...", she murmed without turning around so her back was still to him.

He simply let out an 'hm' to acknowledge her."I think I am ready for more...", she breathed out, hoping she sounded honest.

Kakaashi didn't move but he pondered over her words. She had to be teasing him. It must be for the mask. Right. Well, if she wanted to play, he would go along with it. He was sure to win.

"Are you?", he mused as he finally turned around and stepped closer to her.

He didn't lose any time after she had nodded and undid her bra, putting his hands on her shoulders to push the straps down. She still wouldn't face him though.

"What's with the sudden change in mood?", he questionned, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Good thing she was a quick thinker, because she hadn't thought to come up with any reasons today. "Tsunade-shishou, she...", she took a deep breath as if to steady herself. "She gave me my first seduction missions.", she finally lied, hanging her head low.

Kakashi's heart clenched as he heard the words. So soon? He had hoped she still had a few years before that. Was that why she hadn't tried to get his mask during the training? Her mind must have been on this mission all day, he guessed.

"I see... I'm sorry, Sakura.", he apologized sincerely as he wrapped his arm tenderly around her small frame, letting out a soft sigh.

"Will you... Will you help me? Like you did before?", she asked timidly, turning her head towards him slightly.

He bit his lip. He didn't know. Nothing he could do would truly prepare her for having to sleep with a stranger for the sake of a mission. She turned around then, still holding her bra to her chest.

"It's not like I have much to show anyway, right?", she let out sheepishly, still not looking at him straight in the eye. At the least this hadn't been a lie. He was warm. It was a funny feeling to be held by someone else so couldn't back down now though. She was going to get his mask.

"Sakura, that's not true... You're beautiful. Trust me." At first, his words had been more for comfort as his view of her hadn't changed since she was twelve. But looking down at her, he realized she had grown very much. Her body was mature now, that much he could tell. He paid closer attention to her face for a little, realizing that she really was quite the sight.

She blushed at his words. They were really unexpected. She had expected him to try to comfort her, but not like starated to pull her bra away from her torso before tossing it to the ground. In all honesty, she wasn't that embarrassed by showing herself a little more to him. She felt so familiar with him, she trusted him so much, that it didn't matter in the end.

Out of respect, Kakashi had looked away, before realizing he had to look at her. He took a slow breath, remiinding himself that it really was just to make her feel better about her mission. So that her memorie of first showing herself to a man wouldn't be from a stranger who wouldn't care about her and start grabbing away at her body roughly. The thought infuriated him. He did not want anyone touching his previous Sakura. As soon as he looked down to her beautiful and expectant jade eyes, he felt dirty and uncomfortable. Why wasn't someone else doing this for her? Why couldnn't she just find a boyfriend? He knew she was painfully virginal, as he had never smelled anyone on her. That was on of the awkward advantages of having such a great sense of smell.

He pushed her back against the edge of the lake, refusing to look at her body before he bent down slightly, pulling at the hem of her panties. When he saw little hesitation in her eyes, he pulled them off completely, laying them delicately behind her head on the grass.

Sakura held her breath the whole time, wondering if this was all worth it for his goddamn mask. But Kakashi was really surprising her. His behavior had completely changed as soon as she mentionned the mission, and she knew he was truly worried about her. He was being so gentle. She couldn't help but be curious as to how far this would go if she let it happen.

He took her in his arms again, smoothing his hands down her back gently. He honestly didn't know what to do. He refused to do anything with his former student so what was he supposed to do to help her now? Sakura bit her lip as she felt herself grow a little warmer under his touch. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe I needed to get laid. Suddenly, his hands were on the back of her thighs and he lifted her out of the water and onto the ground, so that she was sitting and he was standing between her legs.

"I'll just look at you and try to get you comfortable, okay? I promise I won't do anything." he whispered softly in her ear, waiting for her to nod before backing slightly and lowering his eyes to her body. She really was gorgeous, he hoped she knew it. He felt his groin stir at the sight of her, but immediately reprimanded himself about it.

The young girl looked away for a little. She did feel a little uncomfortable being observed like this. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be on a seduction mission right now, being watched by someone she would have to sleep with unwillingly without letting down her cover. After a litle while, she looked at his face and he looked right back at her, making her bluh all the way to her neck. She saw him swallowing before he laid his hand gently above her hip.

"I don't know how to help you, Sakura.", he admitted.

Sakura felt sorry for lying to him at that moment. But the opportunity was just too good to pass up. She was feeling this strange warmth in her belly that motivated her to push this experiment farther.

"C-Can I have a kiss? I still haven't been kissed.", she answered shyly.

Kakashi hesitated for a long time before nodding. His hands slowly went for his mask and pulled it down. She couldn't believe it had been that easy to get him to do it.A voice told her in the back of her mind that she would regret it later, but it died down as his lips ghosted over hers before adding more pression. He placed a hand to the back of her head and he closed the distance between their bodies. He felt Sakura gasp as his chest was pressed flush against hers and he couldn't stop his own body from reacting. He mentally cursed at himself for this. At the least, she wouldn't feel it. The evidence of his arousal was pressed against the ground, mere centimers below her own crotch. Luck was on his side.

Sakura had lost herself in thoughts, completely forgetting about her goal in all of this, although images of her sensei's face swam in her head. He was so handsome. She hadn't expected much but more scars, but the rest of his face was perfect. She had long assumed that due to probabilities, he woul have no disfiguration, but she hadn't expected to be so stunned at how good he looked. Maybe it had to do with the things he did to her right now though, maybe...

Her sensei was likely lost in his mind as well, though his thoughts were far from as pure as hers, and just for a minute, he forgot all about why they shouldn't be here, like this. He pressed more against her, deepening the kiss. His ton darted across her lips quickly, seeking entrance. His ex-student couldn't help but let out a moan at that moment, taken completely by surprise by the sudden jolt of pleasure to that secret spot between her thighs.

The Copy Ninja felt a similar jolt in response to her moan, suddenly wanting much more than to just kiss her right then. He let the hand on her waist, wander up a little, until it reached her breast and he toyed with it, earning himself a whimper from the girl. The kunoichi was completely lost now, she had no idea what was happening,, but it felt delicous. She wanted to feel him too. Her timid hands wandered onto his hest, slowly caressing and exploring him, dipping lower until she reached his boxers. Something told her that was where she should go, that there was something she would thoroughly like down there. She recognized that voice as Inner Sakura, who was ectastic at the current situation.

Just as her fingers slipped under his boxers and brushed against his manhood, Kakashi was thrown back to reality. He couldn't be doing this. She was his student. Ex-student. Whatever. Whatever she was,, he didnn't have the right to be here and about to have his way with her, no matter how bad he wanted, no matter how bad she pleaded him. He pulled away from her immediately. Sakura groaned in response as she missed his warmth, and opened her eyes. She saw the effect she had on him and felt quite proud.

Kakashi hastily got out of the water, reaching for his clothes. He didn't miss the scent of arousal as he passed her, sending a painful pang of arousal down his manhood. This was going to be a long night, he told himself. His female friend was quite lost for the moment, not processing everything that was happening quite as fast as him. Then it hit her, this had gone much farther than she had anticipated. This was wrong.

Before she could react, Kakashi was gone. He hadn't said a word. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter three:

Kakashi felt like a total asshole after he had left. She must still be sitting there wondering what the hell she had done wrong. He wondered if he should go back for a couple minutes. He was saved the decision as he turned around to see Sakura jogging towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", Kakashi cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't be sorry, Sakura. This was all my fault, I promised I wouldn't do anything. I'm sorry.", he apologized, staring at the ground the whole time. He felt like scum. Or worse. He had taken advantage of his student. Of his teammate.

"You don't understant...", she replied, lowering her gaze to the ground as she took a deep breath. "I lied to you."

Kakashi's eye shot up to look at her, wondering what the hell she could mean.

"I... I don't have any missions coming up. I did this to get back at you because of yesterday, but I was wrong, I let this get out of hand... I'm so sorry, sensei!", she let out shakily, rubbing her eyes clean of any tear that threatened to fall. She was afraid he would take this very seriously and want nothing to do with her anymore. She couldn't bear to lose him. He was her anchor, the person that kept her sane. She pratically had no one else that she could freely talk to, even if he barely even seemed to listen most of the time, she knew that he did and he always gave her the best advice. He was the only one who would put her with her temper and her breaking of bones without throwing a fit. He made her feel safe and okay.

The tall man didn't know how to react for a second. She had lied to him. She had done this to take his mask off, nothing more. Well, he felt use, to say the least. Hm, I guess this is what it feels like to be the ugly girl the jock asks to prom just to make fun of her in the end, he mused. How ridiculous. He didn't know wether to feel betrayed or laugh. Little Sakura sure had grown up. In the end, it seemed that he was the target of her first, though self-imposed, seduction mission. Damn, she could get good at this if she really tried, he joked himself mentally.

"You will pay.", he decided quietly, thinking of a plan to make her regret lying to him.

Sakura let out a small whimper, obviously scared of what punishment he would come up with. She tried to pull back when he lifted her chin , but he had a firm hold. His sharingan was exposed and spinning. He was going to use it on her. Oh god. She immediately closed her eyes, not too keen of experimenting the torture of it. She had heard enough gruesome stories of the genjutsu it cast on people.

"Open your eyes, Sakura. You willingly lied to me, so now be brave enough to face the consequences.", he threatened in a low voice that raised goosebumps all over he skin.

She did as he said tenttively, hesitant. Just a couple of seconds after her eyes were opened, she felt everything around her fade. She was alone in the complete dark.

"You forgot my birthday yesterday, Kakashi-sensei, that's why I was so mad...", she called out softly, hoping to calm his anger.

Nothing happened, not a single sound or any kind of light. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared before her, dressed in the regular jonin attire. So that was the reason behind all of this. Right. He had completely forgotten. The scenery then turned in a beautiful beach, the sun almost burning her skin since it was so hot. It reminded her of the deserts back in Suna. She missed Chiyo all of a sudden.

She heard passerbys whisper things, incoherent to her. She didn't make too big a deall of it until she noticed that she was naked. She squealed immediately trying to cover herself with her arms. Kakashi chuckled before he spoke. "Didn't you enjoy being naked with me, just a few minutes ago?", he teased.

Sakura snapped. This was too much humiliation in one day for her. She launched herself at him, aiming a chakra-enhanced punch to his chest. When her fist collided with him, it just seemed like all the energy she had put in it evaporated and there was no impact. She stared at her fist in disbelief.

"What the hell?", she breathed out, confusion written all over her face.

"The genjutsu, Sakura.", he reminded gently.

She growled,feeling totally could she do? He had completely control over her mind. Kakashi simply watched her, as if expecting her to do some thing. He knew that something else had pushed Sakura to act so boldly towards him. Forgetting her birthday wasn't uncommon to him. Being a jerk either. There was something else that had pushed her enough to act so bold towards him and he wanted to know what it was. That would be the real punishment.

"What changed for you to act like this towards me all of a sudden?", he finally asked none too seriously. He wasn't playing anymore and his student could tell. She had to take a minute to really think about it. She realized that the fact he hadn't mentionned her birthday couldn't possibly have upset her so much. She was used to it after all. So what was it,she pondered. It came to somewhat as a shock to her when she found her answer. It was the boyfriend thing. She wanted to get rid of this girlish innocence that she felt hindered her in her life. She wanted to be a woman and acquire all the necessary experience to become a jonin.

"I wanted an... experience.", she finally admitted, ashamed of herself. How could she have been so desperate as to throw herself at her teacher so shamelessly? Kakashi had trouble believing her answer, but s he processed it, he guessed he understood it. How old had she turned? Twenty? It was a little old to never even have shared a kiss.

"But I'm not the person to give you that, Sakura. You understand?", he asked gently. Sakura was amazed that he could still be so nice to her after all of this. She nodded her head silently, unsure of what to say next.

Everything faded again around her and she found herself staring in Kakashi's assymetrical eyes. She swallowed hard, now slightly uncomfortable to be so close to him. He let go of her and Sakura backed up immediately. The sharingannnn really wasn't something that she ever wanted to exprience ever again. Being so powerless over a situation while he was on the otal opposite end of the spectrum was frightening. She trusted that he would never hurt her, but he could nonetheless get her very uncomfortable, as he had just displayed.

"It isn't over yet.", he announced. "I'll get back at you tenfold for that."

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded as he turned his back on her and started his way towards his appartment. What evil plan would he come with? Sakura felt that she would live in fear for the next few weeks.

And she had been right. She continually fell in his traps. They were everywhere. In her appartment, at work, at the park, she was safe nowhere! Some of his numerous traps included removing the bottom of her favorite tea cup, resulting in her spilling boiling tea all over herself, blocking part of her kitchen faucet so that the water splashed in her direction only, and putting tiny explosive tags in her pens at work. She had to redo several of her reports after finding out that not only was one of her pens was trapped, but about half of them were.

Kato stopped curiously by her office as he saw the ink stains that were all a bit over the place.

"Is everything, okay, Sakura?", he called out from the door fram, knocking on it lightly.

Her head shot up from her stack of paper as she heard him. "Oh, yes. Just having a little trouble with some prankster. No big deal.", she answered waving him off.

He gave her an awkward smil as he stepped into her small office space, looking around quickly. it ressembled his own, just smalller.

"Sakura?", he asked softly. She had put her attention back to her reports but shifted it back to him as he said her name. "I was wondering if you'd agree to have lunch with me today? I noticed this really nice place just across the street, and I thought it would be nice to bring you along.", he offered shyly, scratcching the back of his head awkwardly.

Sakura didn't give it too much thought before agreeing. Kato seemed like a nice guy. And she wanted a nice boyfriend, rght? He flashed her the happiest smile she had seen in a while, before rushing out of her office and back to his, quickly saying that he would pick her up here at lunch time.

Lunchtime actually came much faster than Sakura expected and she was startled as Kato knocked on her door.

"It's already noon?", she asked, stunned. Time sure flied fast when you were drowning in your work.

He chuckled lightly before replying that yet, it was. They walked slowly to the restaurant together, exchanging friendly banter and sharing stories of embarrassing situations that had happened to them in the hospital. Currently her top stories were Kakashi's pranks. Lunch went smoothly, she had laughed at many of his jokes and he had occasionally brushed his hand against hers on the table. He seemed like a jovial young man who enjoyed life. He was a little sshy and awkward, but definitely nice and confident once you got him talking a little.

As he walked her back to her offfice, he felt somewhat bold. "I had fun with you. Would you like to meet me tonight at the pub for a drink? For a date?", he offered, his smile still bright on his face. Sakura didn't know what took her at that very moment, but she matchedhis boldness.

"Is that even allowed, Kato- _sama,_ to go out with one of your employees?", she purred, stepping closer to him and flashing him a playful smile. She saw Kato swallow a little harder than necessary and revelled in her little feat.

"Luckily, it isn't unless I start showing favotirism towards you.", he replied cooly, brushing his hand agaiinst hers again. "I'll see you there at eight then, okay?", he asked cheerfully. It was nice to have someone so openly display their pleasure to spend time with her.

That evening, Sakura made her way back to her appartment with a bounce in her step. She had a date! Finally. Ino would be proud of her. She had to make sure to see her soon and share the news. But not tonight, she had to meet Kato in a little over an hour. She took a quick shower and fixed her hair immediately after, not wanting to allow it to go wild. She had no time for that.

When she grabbed a fresh pair of undies from her drawer, she screamed in frustration. They all had the bottom cut off. "Goddamnit, Kakashi-sensei! You'll pay for this!", she screamed at her window, hoping he was still close enough to hear her. He even had the audacity to leave a note wishing her a nice date. It seemed that he was thoroughly spying on her. He would be paying for this. Literally. He had destroyed for a little fortune's worth of undies and she definitely didn't have the cash to replace her whole stash right now.

She sighed, putting on a torn pair anyway, guessing it would be better than nothing. It was still the middle of summer in Konoha, so she opted for a light white summer dress. She gave herself a quite look over in the mirror, deciding that she looked presentable enough before slipping her shoes on and heading for the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Sakura arrived just on time for her date, her first ever! She was as excited as a genin in a weaponry shop. In the end, she had found one intact pair of undies before leaving, which she was very glad about. She really didn't know what to expect of Kato. She barely knew him after all. Would he be a gentleman? Or the total opposite? Would he would her home and try to kiss her? Her quetions evaporated as she saw him standing by the door of the pub, waiting for her. He waved at her as he noticed her.

"Hello, Sakura. You look lovely tonight.", he complimented giving a quick look to her outfit. It was simple but it complimented in all the right places. She blushed at his comment and thanked him, sliding her arm in his as he offered up. Looks like he would fit in the gentleman category, she chided happily to herself.

The pub was barely half full, but that was to be expected on a Monday evening. Kato led her to a booth, offering her the first seat. Sakura had to admit she was a little nervous, she had rarely ever drank before. Hopefully, he wasn't here for more than two or three drinks. If it went for more, she didn't know what she would look like at the end of the evening. He ordered a beer and something for them to munch on, while she had a fruity drink, unsure of what else she might like.

"So tell me a little more about yourself, Kato.", she asked before taking the first sip of her drink. It was sweet, that much could be said. At least she wouldn't have to hide a grimace every time she took a sip.

"Well, I'm a jonin, specialized in medical jutsu as we some long-range jutsu. I moved to Konoha because the Kazekage and Hokage thought it would be great to engage in each other's research and developpment to maintain a peaceful and productive alliance. I love my job and...", he struggled for something more to say, trying to find something interesting to say.

"I also enjoy reading very much.", he added with a small smile. For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder if he read certain perverted orange books. That would be for later, though.

"What about you?", he asked curiously, taking a long sip of his beer.

The pink-haired girl started with her occupation as he had, then continuing on with her education and some of the exciting missions she had gone on.

As the evening stretched, the couple got closer and closer in the U-shaped booth, until they were in the middle, their shoulders almost touching. Kato was really attracted to his female companion, he had to admit. She was definitely cute and endearing, but in the couple of hours they had spent together, she hadn't missed to show him her short-temper and he could guess that she packed quite the punch. He snaked his arm around her shoulders quietly, trying not to distract her too much from the conversation. His other hand found its way on top of of one of hers that was resting on the table.

Sakura, didn't miss the motion. She blushed slightly, but kept going with what she was saying, leaning into him a little more. She was very conscious of their positions, but tried not to worry about it too much. Kato didn't seem to have any idea behind his head and he was acting like a perfect gentleman. He had to be a good catch, she commented to herself as she watched him tell a story about how he had split open his leg as a genin, and how that had resulted in a nasty scar, poking the spot where it was, on the inside of his left thigh.

He paused after a little moment, bringing up his hand to stroke her cheek softly. Her skin was so soft. She was really beautiful. She had a slight red tinge to her cheeks and he wondered if it was from the alcohol or if she was blushing. Her lips looked very inviting right then. Would she let him kiss her, or was it too soon? He leaned down tentatively until their lips were barely a few inches apart. Sakura held her breath in excitment. She hadn't expected to try to kiss her even before they had left the pub.

Once he saw no negative reaction from her, he pressed his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. He lingered for a while, renewing the kiss a few times, stroking her neck tenderly at the same time. Sakura was blushing brightly by then, hoping they weren't giving too much of a show to the other customers. Soon enough he had pulled away though, and offered her his hand as he proposed to leave and walk her home. She just nodded, her voice caught in her throat.

They walked to her appartment in comfortable silence. He felt the girl he was holding tense a little as they stepped onto the steps to her building. He rubbed her arm affectionally. When they stopped at her door, he watched her for a second, playing absent-mindedly with a wrinkle in her dress.

"I had a great time with you.", he whispered, holding her waist and pulling her closer to him. She didn't protest and flashed him a timid shy. He took this as his cue to take the lead, she didn't seem used to this. He lowered his lips to hers again, this time a little harder but Sakura did not complain at all, she leaned into him. He waitedd a few seconds before deepning the kiss, skimming his tongue over her bottom lip in a similar way to what Kakashi had done. He held the back of her head gently and she parted her lips lightly. He smiled against her lips, accepting her invitation. He moved his tongue slowly against hers, so sensually. She moaned into his kiss, feeling the blood rush to her privates.

Kato bit back a moan of his own as he pressed her flush against him. She was very responsive, he chuckled to himself mentally. Sakura clutched his shoulders as he continued his soft assault on her outh, now stroking her back gingerly. She felt a little ridiculous for moaning like that, but it had seemed to encourage him . She didn't spend too long on that thought as the heat between her legs flared when his hand slid down her hip to the side of her thighs.

Kato was thoroughly surprised at how intense this kiss had turned. He had meant it to be rather innocent, maybe a little more intimate, but this was a lot more. He felt himself grow hard and distanced his hips from hers a little. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. He pulled his mouth away from hers, leaving both of them breathless. Sakura watched him carefully, unsure of how to proceed. He quickly resolved the issue for her though.

"Would you... invite me in for a cup of tea?", he suggested, his voice lower and huskier than it had been back the pub. She didn't know what to answer. She knew this kind of invitation was usually in fact offering your bed for some sinful activities, and she was unsure if she was ready to take that step so fast. How could she possibly tell him now that she was a virgin? She nodded shyly, just to keep him around for a little longer.

Once inside her appartment, he resisted the urge to lower her on the couch and continue their little make out session, but Sakura seemed a little hesitant so he restrained himself. That didn't mean that he didn't allow his eyes to wander a little and appreciate her beauty. She made her way to the kitchen and started some tea. He wasn't sure what he had expected when asking the question, but he found it funny that she went straight for that.

"Sakura, I can go home if I'm making you uncomfortable.", he offered, feeling her hesitation. She quickly shook her head.

"N-No, it's not that. It's just... I don't know how fast I can take this.", she admitted, looking away from him. He smiled at her, finding her too cute to resist right then. He came up behind her, her front still against the counter she had been standing placed his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to her ear.

"We don't need to do anything you don't feel ready for, Sakura. If you tell me no, then I'll respect your decision. It will be for another date.", he comforted her, hugging her loosely to him. He felt her relax at her words. She turned around slowly, looking up at him with a bright blush. He stroked her hair, watching her reaction. She parted her lips a little and let her eyelids slide closed. He hoped he wasn't wrong about her body language as he leaned down for another kiss. She immediately wrapped hier ars around his neck and tried to mimick the way that he had kissed her earlier. He let out a shaky breath as she rubbed her tongue against his hesitantly. It felt like he appreciated this as much as she did. Good, she wasn't doing a horrible job at kissing.

He surprised her when he set his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her on the counter, settling comfortably between her thighs without ever breaking the kiss. This time, she felt his erection against her crotch and it made her moan again as she clenched her thighs around him at the sudden heat between them. Kato took this as encouragement, pressing himself more tightly to her, breaking the kiss only to catch his breath. He brought one hand up to her chest, hesitantly feeling one of her breasts through her dress. She leaned into him a little more, too intrigued by the sensations washing over her body to stop now. She moaned louder into his mouth when he tweaked a nipple between his fingers.

"K-Kato...", she breathed out, unsure of what she wanted to say. "it's... It's so hot down there.", she let out sheepishly, hoping he wouldn,'t find her choice of words stupid. He grinned against her lips, apparently approving. He ghosted his hand over her body as his hand headed south before slipping underneath her dress, making her breath hitch. Kato was wondering why she seemed so shy about all of this, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see her all hot and bothered. He would do anything she allowed him to tonight, far too turned on to just stop by himself. With confidence, he slid a finger through her folds against her underwear.

The cry she let out made his arousal throb painfully, but he continued, rubbing her clit in slow, lazy circles until she bucked against him, now hugging him tightly to herself, her head nudged between his neck and shoulder, her breathing harsh. Something nagged at him then.

"Is this your first orgasm, Sakura?", he breathed out against her ear, giving it a quick kiss as well. He felt a little pride swell in him as she hesitantly nodded her head. He added more pressure to her clit and picked up his speed a little, bringing out another long and shaky moan from the gir he was holding. After a few more seconds before slipping his thumb her panties, keeping up his pace. She grunted against his shoulder, her breathing now erratic. She had fet her arousal spike as soon as she felt the warmth of his skin touch her, and she felt like she was going to break down, letting out uncontrollable moans and cries as he brought her over the edge. She felt her insides clenched and it was one of the most intense and delicious feelings she had ever felt, even if it lasted only a few seconds.

She relaxed against him for a couple of minutes as he let her come down from her high. Once she felt she was fine, she backed up a little to look at him, feeling very shy. He just smiled at her, though she could tell that his eyes were heavy with lust. And then she really didn't know what to do. She knew she should return the favor, but she didn't how, or at least she was too embarrassed to just go ahead and do it. He seemed hesitant as well, unsure of what her limits were.

She hesitantly lowered her head to his arousal, giving it an attempt at stroking it through the cloth of his pants. She felt it twich and gasped a little, surprised. All kinds of scenarios swam in Kato's head, most of them either about her on her knees taking him in her mouth of spreadingher legs some more for him, but he could tell she was quite uncomfortable and that he should call it a night. He took hold of her wrist gently, bringing it up to kiss her palm before speaking.

"It's okay, Sakura. This can wait. Seeing like this was enough for tonight.", he teased lightly before backing away a litttle. She gave him a small, timid smile, glad that he was so understanding. He kissed her cheek before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", he said softly before heading out.

Sakura immediately missed him, but she guessed it was better this way. She wasn't sure she could handle more tonight. She headed for bed, stripping of her clothing and putting it away neatly before she let herself fall on the bed.

That evening, Kakashi had been on his way to her appartment for some more mischief, but when he slipped in the window, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Hm. It looked like she was really serious about acquiring some experience. Even though it didn't feel right doing this, he couldn't help but stay a little longer, until he heard her cry out her climax shakily. Right then, he probably wanted her about as bad as Kato, but he couldn't possiblly act on it. Hee grunted to himself, hurrying to leave before she felt him there or he did something more drastic like protect Sakura's innocence.

He didn't know where this possessiveness had come from, but he didn't see why he shouldn't act on it. She had played it, and he would return the favor without a doubt. Some cockblocking seeme like the perfect way to go. A little jealous voice in the back of his head told him that he wasn't doing this to get back at her, but rather because he felt that if he couldn't have then no one should, but he shooed it away quickly.

He was her sensei, for fuck's sake. He shouldn't be thinking of her that way. As soon as he was home, he headed for the shower, not hesitating to take care of his little urgent problem, only feeling guilty about using the sounds he had heard Sakura emit just a few minutes earlier only after the deed was done.

He spent most of the night arguing with himself over why he ouldn't possibly think of her that way, trying to beat down any other raging hard-on that tried to manifest itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

The following week passed very quickly, as Sakura kept herself busy with work. She was a little overwhelmed by what had happened with Kakashi and Kato. She was still racked with guilt over playing him like that. She felt like an hormonal teenager. Maybe that was what she was after all? She didn't feel as bad about the time spent with Kato, though. She did feel quite attracted to him, and might really be a good guy for her. She just wasn't sure that she felt good about having gone that far so early.

She had lunched with Kato nearly every day that week, eating either at the restaurant he had first brought her, where he insisted on paying, or inside his office when they brought their own lunch. On Friday, he had even asked her out on another date. It had gone as smoothly as last time and they exchanged a few kisses, though this time after walking her home, he didn't ask to come in for a cup of tea. Sakura had felt uneasy all day, wondering if he had any expectations for the night because of how it had ended after.

But Kato was his perfect gentleman self. He had noticed that she was uncomfortable. Sure, he would definitely have loved to take it further, but he actually thought she was worth hanging around for. He hadn't meant for anything serious when he had first approached her, but he also had never been one for casual flings. He just felt great whenever he spent time with her. And at the age of 27, maybe it was time to think of settling down, he guessed. Nothing was set his stone, but he had his sights set on the feisty kunoichi.

"I enjoyed tonight.", he murmured into her ear. "I'll see you t work Monday?"

She nodded enthusiastically, so relieved that he wasn't trying to come in her appartment tonight. He rubbed his thumb over the hand he held, watching her for a little before he leaned down for one last kiss. He lingered just a little, deepening the kiss for only a moment before he pulled away and waved good bye.

Once in her appartment, she changed into comfortable pajamas and checked the clock. Ten. She bit her lip in hesitation before grinning and throwing herself on her couch. Late tv night, she decided. Barely a few seconds after starting on a movie, she felt Kakashi's chakra slip in through her bedroom window. She stared at her door, wondering what the hell he thought he was doing.

"Yo.", he greted as he opened the door as if it was his own. His eye crinkled in its usual way as he made his way towards her. He had actually avoided her this past week, in hopes of forgetting whatever might have happened between her and Kato in the kitchen. It had worked, he didn't feel the need to imagine what it would be like to have a taste of his cute Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?", she spat out, staring at him with angry eyes.

"I thought I'd spent a little time with my favorite student. Maybe to make up for last week.", he let out evenly, not wanting to admit he felt had had gone a little too far with the pranks. What was he, Naruto? He sat down on the opposite side of her couch and made himself comfortable, in his jonin attire as usual.

Sakura felt herself soften at his hidden apology. He rarely apologized. She hung her head low a little, looking at him fro the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did too, Kakashi-sensei.", she spoke lowly, wishing they could just forget all about it.

He placed a steady hand on her shoulder and flashed her another happy eye crease. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. You tricked me good, I just might recommend you for jonin faster than I thought."

At this, her eyes lit up and her lips parted in shock. She squealed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she pressed to his side, shouting thanks. He chuckled as he ruffled her hair. She really minded him of back when she was twelve right then. She was definitely cute. He smiled under his mask and tucked her head between his shoulder and his neck, allowing her to nestle comfortably against him.

"Well, let's watch that movie now, shall we?", he offered looking down at her.

She nodded happily, so glad that he let go of the whole story so easily and agreed to spend time with her had missed his presence a little this week.

By the end of the movie, Sakura was sound asleep against him, even snoring every now and then. He picked her up carefully and went to deposit her on her bed. He stroked her heek tenderly as he sat besides her after pulling the covers up over her small body, watching her sleep for a little. The girl had definitely grown on him with time. As a child, she had annoyed the hell out of him with her whining and pining over the Uchiha who wanted nothing to do with her.

She had aged to be a fine woman, he remarked to himself. She was beautiful, would be a great jonin one day, and barely no medic could rival her skills to heal. She had quite the temper, but he was fond of it. It kept things interesting and prevented from settling too much of a boring routine. He didn't spent much more tie there, heading back to his own appartment to sleep.

The following weeks were quiet as spent most of her time working to pay some bills she had fallen behind on, and the rest either hanging out with Kato or training with Kakashi. Surprisingly enough, he now came every Friday night to watch a movie with her. They hadn't cuddled like the first time again, but Sakura certainly felt the urge to every now and then. On the other side, her relationship with Kato was progressing. He had even spent one night with her, just to cuddle with her in her bed. He had said that he felt the need to spend even more time with her. He admitted he was growing quite attached to her that night.

Sakura had turned on the other side, breaking their spoon position to face him, blushing hadn't foreseen anything like this happening. She din't have the confidence to do more than hope that things would go well between them, and now he was admitting he had feelings for her.

"I've grown really fond of you too, Kato...", she whispered, her voice very timid.

"I'm glad.", he murmured before leaning in to kiss her and stroke her neck. She returned his kiss shyly, She felt her breath hitch when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, immediately deepening the kiss. He knew just how to kiss her to get a reaction from her by now, and he wasn't scared to use those methods. He used his tongue to play with hers while one of his hands grasped her toned butt. She moaned into the kiss, losing herself in it. He didn't move them from their position, he liked it like this.

He slipped his hand under her shirt carefully, making sure she wasn't backing away fro his touch before fondling one of her breasts. She let a shaky breath out and raised a hand to his naked chest, exploring it timidly. His free hand pushed her shirt up above her head and he pressed open kisses on the soft mounds of her breasts, loving each gasp she would let out. She felt her cheeks flush, though she suspected it wasn't a blush for once. A consuming heat was gathering in her belly, like when he had pleasured her in the kitchen.

He sucked lightly on one of her nipples before slipping a hand under her shorts and underwear, stroking her clit right away in small circles. She let out a groan a gripped his arm tightly, shutting her eyes and biting her lip. It wouldn't take him long to coax her into climax at this rate. He rolled over her, a knee on each side of her as he hovered above her. He lost no time, wanting to hear her cry for him. He took one nipple in his mouth again, toying with it with his tongue, tweaking the other nipple with his left hand while the right added more pressure to her clit and picked up the pace. It wasn't long before she bucked against him, letting out uncontrolled moans .

She came when he pinched her clit just the right way, crying out his name in a broken manner. He grinned against her breast, male ego swelling intensely as he heard his name. He was a gentleman, but even gentlemen had a libido. His erection was straining painfully against his sweats. When Sakura came down from her eye, she noticed just how clouded his eyes were, realizing he must want release quite badly right then. She slid her hand down to the hem of his pants, slowly slipping her finger underneath the wasitband of them.

His eyes never left hers as she wrapped her hand around his manhood, uncertainty clear in her eyes. He flashed her a bright smile and stroked her cheek to comfort her, assuring her it wouldn't be hard to please him. She nodded, biting her lip as she started pumping her hand in a slow rythm. A moan broke from his throat and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her hand around him. At first she lacked a little in technique, sometimes gripping too hard, but he simply grabbed her hand, guiding it to stroke the way he liked.

He started panting hard, knowing he didn't have all that long before he would cum. He considered for a second to try and coax her into taking him in her mouth, imagining what it would feel like to spill himself inside of it. The thought was enough to push him over the edge though, he with a loud grunt, he came on her stomach. He let out a satifised sigh as he plopped down on the mattress beside her.

Sakura excused herself shyly, heading to the bathroom to clean up the mess he had made on her. Once she had turned on the light, she examined it in the mirror. It was white, sticky and gooey. How strange. It nonetheless felt somewhat pleasant as she rubbed it between her fingers. She didn't take long to clean up, not wanting to make him wait too long. She slipped back under the covers with him and he cuddled her, already half asleep it seemed.

"That was sweet.", he whispered in her ear before setting his head down and going to sleep. She nodded again, but her mind was too excited to fall asleep just yet. It looked like her twentieth year would be a success. She was doing great with Kato, and her training with Kakashi was progressing quickly. She would be back on missions in no time. The only thing left on her list now was to make it to jonin.

The next morning, after breakfast, Kato had headed back home, having some work to finish before the week-end ended. Sakura went about her morning lazily, she still had a while before she had to go meet Kakashi at the training grounds.

Kakashi, however, had great news for her once he arrived. An hour and a half late. She had been about to chew his ear out when he announced something she had been waiting for so long. "We have a mission in a month, Sakura.", he announced, his eye in a happy crease. Something made him stop in his tracks though.

"You smell atrocious.", he declared nonchalantly. He sniffed a couple ore time before he identified the smell. Kato. They had taken their relationship further, it seemed. His scent had been lingering on her for a while now, but this was more. He couldn't tell if she was a virgin or not anymore, and that sparked something in him. He was angry.

"What did he do to you?", he growled protectively, stepping closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Now, on with the story!

 

Chapter six:

 

Sakura was too stunned by his question to respond at first. She had no idea where the hell it was even coming from. Kato hadn't done bad to her. He stepped closer to her again, now barely a few inches apart, and grabbed her wrist when she tried to back off.

 

"What did he do?", he repeated himself.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kakashi-sensei! Let go!", she whined, grimacing and trying to free her wrist. She had never seen her teacher like this, it worried her quite a bit and almost made her fear him for a second. He was definitely a ninja to be reckoned with and could kill her in the next second if he wanted to. But she knew he would never, so she felt safe again, although very uncomfortable.

  
"Why is his scent so strong on you? Did he...", he asked, hesitating at the end of his question. He didn't feel like he wanted to hear it if he had really taken her, made her officially his.

 

"Did he what? Rape me? Of course not!", she growled back, finally understanding why he had said that she smelled, and how it could possibly have caused such a reaction out of him.

  
"Whatever would make you think that?", she added, now frowning and glaring at him openly.

 

Kakashi chose this moment to finally let go of her and step back a little. Right. He was her boyfriend, it was only natural that their relationship progress this way. He had to get a grip on himself and calm down. It was beyond him why it had affected him so much.

 

"Oh... I guess I'm not ready to see my favorite student grow up and lose her cherry so fast, I guess.", he joked, ruffling her hair. He noticed that a bright blush crept up her cheeks at his comment and she looked away a little, scratching the back of her head.

  
"We haven't gotten that far yet, sensei.", she reponded sheepishly, thoroughly embarrassed.

 

Kakashi was a little relieved at this, though he preferred not to go and imagine what they had been doing the previous night to make her smell so strongly. Either way, he now made it his personal mission to get in between them and prevent a disaster from happening. Kato wasn't the right guy for her, he was sure of it. He would just hurt her in the long way. He couldn't let that happen now, could he?

 

"I see.", he answered her simply before motioning to the training grounds. "So let's train."

 

That particular day, they had worked on a long-range jutsu, so that her skills would be more well-rounded and she'd have a better chance at making it to jonin. It was a simple fire ball jutsu, but it would help repel enemies in a dire situation. One thing Sakura was certain about was that fire was not her chakra type. She wasn't learning it fast and it frustrated her to no end. Kakashi had assured her that she would get it in time, that it was normal. Like it mattered.

 

Kakashi chuckled internally as he caught himself thinking that he somewhat felt like a neglected puppy. His student had cancelled on their movie date this Friday because Kato had wanted to sleep over. It wouldn't be appropriate to have both of them in her house at the same time. Not if her boyfriend wanted to have her all to himself to ravish her and-

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei.", she let out as she started walking back towards the city, waving her hand.

 

"You cancelled the movie yesterday.", he called out quickly.

 

Sakura turned back to himself, somehwat surprised he had even brought it up. Did it really matter? "So?", she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

 

"So you're coming over to my place so we can make up for lost time.", he ordered more than offered, with his happy eye crease to sweeten the deal.

 

She looked back at him suspiciously, wondering if he had a plan in the back of his mind to make her pay for this somehow. She really hadn't thought that he would care at all when she had called him to cancel. Maybe the mighty Kakashi felt lonely? After all, she never really saw him spend time with others, apart from the occasional drinking out he had with the other jonin.

 

"Um, okay. Sure, I don't have anything planned tonight.", she let out, waiting for him to step ahead of her and lead the way. She didn't remember the last time she had seen his place, to be honest. She must have been fifteen or so. She had heard he came back from a mission pretty beat up be had refused to come to the hospital anyway. So she had hunted him down all the way to heal what he called a minor injury that didn't require immediate medical attention. The man had his arm nearly chopped off, for Kami's sake!

 

Kakashi had to remind himself to stop at the video store on the way back, because he owned no movies. He was even lucky to have a tv, since he never watched it. It was a miracle. Hm, maybe Kami liked him after all. It would explain why he was still alive at thirty four after so many S-class missions. Yeah, that had to be it.

 

Once a his place, he told her to make herself home. His place was very modest, but nonetheless larger than hers. He had two bedrooms, for some reason. He had seen fit to have two in the case of an impromptu overnight visitor. It had never happened. That bed had never been touched. For a while, he had even set Mr. Ukki in the room, happily telling it that it now had its own room all to itself! It had taken a week before Kakashi had remember the room now had an occupant and to go and water him. It was almost dead. He had made sure to apologize plenty to the poor plant, desperately feeding it some fertilizer and lots of water to prevent it from dying. And that was how the room had become empty again.

 

Sakura sat on the couch quietly after checking the place out quickly. It was nothing out of the ordinary and propably fit all of his needs perfectly. He was such a simple man. The kitchen was open, only the counters and a half wall seperating it from the living room. The dining set was in the empty space besides it, sitting plainly in the undecorated room. Just as much could be said about the living room. Two couches adjacent to one another, a carpet, a coffee table and a tv.

 

"Something to eat or drink?", he offered as he walked in the kitchen. Shit. What did he even have? He knew he had to have some tea that must have been sitting in one of his cupboards for the past three years... Or had he thrown it away?

 

"Do you have anything to munch on while we watch the movie?", she called back, resting her head back on the top of the couch and watching him from the corner of her eye. He was going through each of his cupboards.

 

Really? He had nothing? How was that possible, the famous Copy Ninja had to be ready for a sudden movie night at any time, he surely was that attentive. 'You never have movie nights.', he reminded himself before surrendering to his empty kitchen. He had nothing.

 

"I think we can order something.", he offered poorly. He felt quite stupid right then. He had invited her here and he didn't even have anything more than water to offer her. When he saw her answer by a nod, he picked up his nearly rusty phone and threw it to her. She caught it easily and threw him a confused look.

 

"I never order.", he answered her silent question. He had no number or pamphlets lying around anywhere so he had to hope she knew one by heart. And she did, luckily. She ordered them some fried rice and beef stew it seemed. They hadn't even taken the time to lunch in their training, too focused on it. He now realized he was quite hungry, and so must she.

 

They stayed quiet, engaged in friendly chatter until their food finally arrived and they ate in comfortable silence in the so-called dining room. It had to be too small to be called that, really. Once their meal was consumed, they moved back to the living room and finally started their movie. It must've been around eleven already, he noted as he looked out the window.

 

Somewhere along the boring movie, he slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. Almost like that night they had made up after their little argument. He smiled a little as Sakura leaned into his touch, settling her head on his shoulder. He guessed the move was unconscious since she was so into the movie, but it didn't matter. He liked holding her close like this. It felt comfortable. Natural.

 

Around the end of the movie, she was gripping his jacket and biting her lip, whining that it couldn't possibly end like that. He was just glad it was finally over. She nearly squealed as the credits rolled back and picked up the box.

 

"Oh, good thinking Kakashi-sensei, you picked the one that has the sequel in it too!", she said, as happy as he was disappointed. Had he really? He really should pay more attention when picking out movies... Without even asking him his permission, she jumped off the couch and popped the sequel in the player and hastily plopped herself back on the couch, cuddling closer to him. Heh, who was he to complain when he had a beautiful girl almost in his lap.

 

When the second movie ended, he was almost asleep. The only thing that had kept him from doing so were the reactions of the girl at his side, constantly whining, encouraging or gripping him whenever something sad, happy or dangerous happened. So constanstly. He stretched before wrapping his arm more tightly around her, looking down at her wide, happy eyes.

 

"Well, since it's so late, why don't you spend the night here since it's so late?", he offered, his eye drooping a little more than usual in his tired state. Sakura blushed a little at his offer, it reminded her a little bit too much of last night. The same situation had happened with Kato, he had stayed too late watching movies so she had asked him to stay.

 

"Oh. Well, if you offer it so nicely... I can't turn down such a good host, can I?", she joked, lightly swatting his arm. He grinned and stood up, immediately picking her up so she was facing him and her legs were on each side of his waist.

 

"I even offer the complimentary human warmth.", he joked back, grinning widely enough for her to see through the mask. Sakura tried to struggle free of his hold for a little, finding this position a little too intimate for someone who was involved, but something tugged at her, pushed her to keep going with this light play.

 

"Hmm, but what good host keeps a mask on in front of his guest?", she threw back, biting her lip a little. She started feeling a little guilty when warmth started pooling in the bottom of her belly, but casual play with another man wasn't wrong if it led to nothing, right? She had read that in some magazine... Flirting with others helps a relationship stay interesting, it said. Kakashi took his time leading them to his bedroom, even though it was unconscious. What teacher in their right mind would bring their student to bed?

 

"Well... You could take it off, but be warned that it is at your own risk. What's under the mask can be quite a dangerous weapon...", he whispered, leaning his head closer to hers as he opened the bedroom door. Sakura lifted her fingers to his mask, lingering for a little as she hesitated. She was the only one, that she knew of, that had seen him without his mask even once. Could she make it to two times? What about his threat? Biting her lip again, she lowered his mask slowly, blushing as she noted again how handsome he was. Before she even knew it, he had laid her down on the bed and hovered above her.

 

"I warned you this would be dangerous.", he scolded, a playful smile on his face. Sakura felt herelf melt a little, not even actually realizing what their position might look like to others. Or what she was really doing. The unconscious part of us really had a way to sneak up and control us, didn't it?

  
"I like playing with fire. That's why I become a kunoichi.", she let out, sounding just a little less confident than she wanted to sound. And without hesitation, Kakashi was down on her, pressing his body against hers and holding her in a gentle kiss. Sakura felt herself shiver, and pressed back against him. He took this as an encouragement and let his hand slide down her hip to her thigh, lifting to settle himself snuggly between her legs.

 

He deepened the kiss, dominating it completely. She was a little at a loss as to what to do, but Kakashi didn't leave her much to do, his tongue didn't take long to bully hers in a quiet dance. He was definitely feeling hotter, breaths coming shorter and it wasn't long before he felt his body react. He alsoo didn't hesitate to rub the proof against her own crotch, gripping her thigh a little tighter. Kami, she felt good against him. He had meant to... Well, he didn't really know, tease her, he guessed, but now he wanted her bad. He wasn't letting her go.

 

Sakura felt like her body was lit on fire when he had rubbed against her. It made her imagine all sorts of unholy things. It just felt so good. It seemed like Kakashi knew perfectly what she was thinking, because he moved his lips down to her neck, placing hot, open kisses there while his free hand sneaked under her shirt to fondle one of her breasts. She let out a moan when he hit a sweet spot, bucking against him and tightening her legs around him. He let out a shaky breath and quickly pulled her shirt off her, losing no time to push her bra aside and take nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

 

Sakura could feel that she was pretty wet, she was slick against her undies and it made her blush. Surely he could tell, she guessed, closing her eyes to try and avoid embarrassment. She was right, too. He definitely smelled her arousal and it turned him on even more. She wasn't going anywhere tonight, he repeated to himself, as if he needed to be convinced. He lifted himself off of her just a little to pull her shorts down before getting rid of his jacket and shirt. He could only grin in pride as she watched him, eyes clouding further in lust at the sight of his body.

 

He didn't hesitate to press himself flush against her again. She bucked her hips against him again, making him grunt at the rush of pleasure. She really liked that sound, she decided, as she did it again. Kakashi growled lowly, refusing to let go of control in this encounter. He gripped her hips and rubbed his erection against her crotch again. She let out another shaky moan, blushing brightly and now panting. He could see her lips mouthing some words she wasn't able to say. He didn't lose anymore time in removing his pants, now only wearing his boxers. He lifted both of her legs at her thighs so that she would wrap them around him again and she obeyed his silent order easily, quivering as he rubbed back agains her, teasing her and watching her reaction.

 

He could now feel that she was wet and ready for him, even with so little foreplay. His Sakura was quite responsive now, wasn't she... He lowered a hand to her womanhood, teasing her clit with soft massages, earning himself another moan and even a little growl of frustrating when he pulled back. She tightened her hold on his lips with her legs, pulling him back against her.

 

"I can't remove your panties if you hold me so tight, now can I?", he let out playfully. She looked embarrassed, but loosened her hold. He could see her unfocus for a moment, faltering. He wouldn't allow that, he thought with a frown. He hurried to remove her panties and lowered himself on his elbows between her legs. Sakura watched him with wide eyes, obviously about to protest, but she threw her head back with a groan when he slowly dragged his tongue between her folds. She gripped the sheets tightly, he could see. He grinned. That was it, he would his beautiful Sakura come tonight. Her moans came in more broken and closer as he teased her clit with his tongue, in slow circles, sometimes giving a kiss. She was panting and throwing her head from side to side every now and then to cope with the sensations assaulting her body.

 

He could tell she was really close when she whimpered. He added more pressure to her clit and slowly, carefully slid a finger into her waiting entrance, making her gasp loudly. She switched her grip on the sheets to his hair, pushing him just a little more against her. Now she was letting out small "ah"s and "oh"s as she tightened every muscle in her body, getting ready for the big moment. He started a slow pumping space with his finger, making small circle motions with it as well, knowing it would hit just the right spot. And it did. She was almost screaming as her orgasm hit her, convulsing a little against his head as she gripped him tighter and called Kami.

 

Oh, Kami, she thought as she tried to recover her from her second ever orgasm. Were they really always this good, she wondered as she started letting her body relax. She couldn't bring herself to relax when she head Kakashi take off his last piece of clothing. She felt an alarm ring in her head when he slid the head of his cock across he folds to moisten it. Only another moan came out. Where was her voice gone?

 

"K-Kakashi-sensei... W-Wai-", she gasped as he didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, he was already pushing into her, half-way in by the time she started on the word "wait". He buried himself to the hilt, shutting his eyes tightly at the pleasure rushing over him. Sakura let a tiny moan, unsure of how to react now that her teacher had taken her virginity before she was even sure she wanted to let him. Now she was definitely cheating on Kato! She pushed againt his shoulders a little, but the look in Kakashi's eyes as they opened weakened her will. If eyes could speak, they were definitely telling you that she was staying there and not moving.

 

His hips started a slowing rythm after a few moments, letting her adjust. He felt something stir in him, something told him he had won. He had made sure no one would take her virginity. He grunted when another wave of pleasure hit him, pushing him to speed up his space. Sakura was now once again a moaning mess under him, gripping at his shoulders for support.

 

"You're so beautiful.", he groaned against her ear, now not sparing her and going full speed, his hips hitting her with a small noise every time.   
  
"A-Ah! Ka... Kakashi-sensei!", she half-screamed, half moaned as she buried her head into his shouler. "It's too much!", she whimpered, panting hard. Her body felt like it was on fire, and if these waves of pleasure that hit her everytime he ground into her, she thought she would go crazy.

 

"Shh, it won't be long. I'll relieve it.", he reassured, whispering in her ear before giving it a quick peck. She nodded, trusting him entirely. She tried to calm down, bucking her hips against his every now and then when just holding onto him wasn't enough. He brought a hand between her legs again, pressing a finger against her clit and rubbing in her hard circles. He had her whimpering again, legs clamping againt him. She was so close. She started screaming broken syllables of his name, only screaming it completely when he climax hit her. He felt her grip his manhood and he grunted, losing control. He pounded into her a few more times before filling her with his seed, letting out a final grunt of pleasure and satisfication.

 

They fell asleep quickly after their short love-making session, but Sakura nonetheless awoke early the next morning, her eyes widening as she remembered what they had done.

 

"Oh, Kami!", she let out, shaking her head. How could she have done this to Kato? He had been so nice to her... Kakashi blinked open his eyes at the sound of her voice. She was sitting up by the time he was actually conscious.

 

"Good morning, sexy.", he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

 

"No! I cheated on Kato! You can't say that like it's okay!", she snapped back angrily, tears forming in her eyes. Fuck. That was right. She had a boyfriend. Why had he even slept with her anyway? He remembered the urge to flirt with her that was too strong, the need to have her once things had gotten out of hand, her slight protest when he took her virginity, and he also remembered this swelling feeling in his chest at that moment, that no one had deflowered her. He had! How was that right? Nonetheless, the feeling was back, tampered down, but it was there. No one should touch Sakura. But him? How did that make sense?

 

She started to move out of the bed, but he gripped her arm and pushed her back on the bed, not roughly, but not delicately either. He placed light kisses on her neck. Fuck Kato.

 

"You're not going anywhere.", he let out, reveling in the feel of her body against his as he placed himself over her again, one hand roaming her body while the other held her head gently. He moved his lips to her for a slow, lazy kiss. She gave in for a moment, unable not to kiss him back. He could feel his morning wood pulsing and decided he might as well have his way with her this morning again. He slid his hand between her legs and started stroking her clit intently. He wanted her and now.

 

"Uhh... K-Kakashi-s...sensei! I can't!", she protested, though he could tell she was fighting back moans and her eyes already fluttered closed in pleasure.

 

"Worry after I give you another earth-shattering orgasm.", he proposed, ghosting his lips over hers before pressing them fully against hers, immedialtey slipping his tongue past them when she gasped as he slid a finger in her.

 

Sakura felt immensely guilty right at that moment, but Kakashi's expert hands and lips had her losing control. What did it matter now anyway, she had already slept with Kakashi the previous night, a voice whispered in the back of her head. She tried to protest again but he wrapped his lips around her nipple and nibbled, making her moan and lose her voice for any kind of complaining. He didn't lose much more time before putting his hands on each side of her head and sliding his manhood in her tight heat.

 

"Fuck.", he groaned closing his eyes tight. Sakura looked up at him, worried she had done something wrong, but blushed when she realized his face was contorted in pleasure. He threw his head back for a second before rolling them over so that she was on top of him, on her knees and laying over him. He gripped her butt cheeks tightly, and kept her in place while he plunged in her over and over again. Sakura felt powerless even in this position, only able to grip his shoulders and moan as he ravaged her body. Every muscle in her body was clenched and he could feel her so tight around him, making him pant and grunt. Kami, how did she turn him on so much?

 

It was only a few seconds before both of them were grunting and moaning in their climaxes. He gave a few more pumps, tempting his member into another round. It reacted quickly, hardening again, and Sakura gasped at the sensation.

  
"What are you doing?", she question, confused as to why he was already pumping in her again, biting back moans as she let her head his chest in resignation.

 

"I need more than a couple of fucks to be have had enough of you.", he ground out, only telling the truth.

 

It was a little while before Sakura was able to make her way home. She had never imagined that Kakashi would be so... Horny? How else could you describe someone who had trouble letting you go after three rounds of sex?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so last chapter covered more than I intended (and was nearly twice the length of the previous chapters :D), so there's really not much left to this story. I'm a bit too in a hurry to start the next, I guess.

Chapter seven:

A month had passed. Sakura had avoided Kakashi as much as she could, too ashamed of herself to try and face what she had done. She was now in bed, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom as the sun shone outside. It was still early morning, but she had barely slept. It wasn't because Kato was in bed next to her or because they had had a fantastic round of sex the previous night. Their first time together. He had been very careful, knowing she was a virgin. Or so he thought. He had asked many times if she was okay or ready, and of course, she had said yes.

She wasn't a virgin. She had cheated on him. In the past month, she had thought about it and decided that it was better not to tell him. She would keep living her life normally, avoiding Kakashi like the plagued, possibly bribe him into not revealing the truth so that she could go on with her normal romantic life. Yeah, that seemed like the best option.

Only, this morning she was leaving for her mission with Kakashi. It was a two-man team so no one else would be with them for the whole week their mission would last. She was throughly afraid of what would happen. Would he be mad at her? Would he want to have sex with her again? Her skin tingled at the idea, heat reaching her privates immediately and she scolded herself for this. She had to admit she had craved Kakashi's ministrations several times. It's not that Kato wasn't good, it was quite the opposite. He was very good. But there was something different with Kakashi that she wanted bad.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't treat her like a doll, like he was going to break her if he wasn't careful enough. She had pinned it to the fact that Kato was really nice and didn't want to hurt her, but when she was honest with herself she admitted that it only annoyed her. She was a strong kunoichi, a little bed wrestling with him wasn't going to hurt her. Neither was sparring or training, but he always insisted on being gentle with her.

She bit back a small moan as she remembered Kakashi pounding into her hips after he had rolled her onto her stomach and gripped her hips, taking her from behind... For a second, she gripped the sheets and contemplated waking Kato to have sex again, just to soothe this feeling of need. But she couldn't. That would make her feel guilty. Instead, she woke him up and told him she was leaving or her mission.

 

The week had passed very fast, too fast, she thought, when they came back through the illage gates. It had been a simple escorting mission, but nonetheless had involved quite a bit of fighting. She hadn't thought it possible for one person to have so many enemies, but their client convinced her otherwise. Sakura had been so flustered with the whole situation that she hadn't asked for the mission details until the last second. She was so relieved that they were not going to spend a single moment together alone. He had obviously stayed profesionnal all along, only teasing her like he had always done when she was a kid every now and then.

When she arrived home though, she nearly had a heart attack. Kato was on his knee, looking up at her intently as he proposed to her. Unable to say anything, Sakura simply nodded her head. Yeah, she would get married, have kids, have a normal life and forget about the whole ordeal with Kakashi. That was the way to go.

A couple of months passed by that was spent planning the wedding, shopping for a dress and whatnot. Kato had even insisted that Kakashi be the man to walk her down the aisle and the one to help her pick her dress. He thought was a strictly platonic friend, the only guy he could trust to make sure his fiancée would look decent in her dress without trying to peek at her changing. It might not have seemed like it, but Kato was actually quite traditional. She should have guessed at his hesitation to let her go on her mission or spar with her. He wanted her to be a good mom would stay at home and take care of the house and kids.

The closer they were to the wedding, the more she fretted. Picking out her dress with Kakashi had been hell. Every time she came out of the changing room, he would say she looked ugly. It made her want to cry. He had never been so harsh with her. After five dresses, she was tired of it, she gripped the huge and heavy skirt of her gown and growled, stomping her foot down.

"Why are you saying this?! I can't look that bad in a wedding dress!", he shouted, glaring daggers at him.

In the time that she had avoided him and their mission, he had spent a lot of time thinking about why he had behaved this way with her. Why he craved her companionship so badly. Why when she had asked him why he wouldn't let her leave that fateful morning, he had answered "because I want you.". Now it was obvious to him that he wanted her in more ways than one. He just had been too stubborn and proud to admit it. He wanted her all for himself, her body and her mind. He wanted her with him as his wife.

"Because I shouldn't be seeing you in this dress. Because I should only see it when I'm the one waiting for you at the altar and watching you walk there.", he answered truthfully, too frustrated with the whole situation. He knew that if he had just tried a little earlier, she would have allowed him into her life. That encounter in the stream had convinced him so. Sakura stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but understanding flashed in her eyes. He was right. In the end, that was what she wanted. She didn't want Kato. He had been convenient, the perfect man, but not her perfect man.

She knew that Kakashi put forth a lot, and also understood that he didn't necessarily see their relationship that far, it was just to get his point across. That he was the right one for one and that she was making a mistake with this wedding.

"Sensei, you're late.", she answered, her tone sober and neutral.

She fought back tears. She didn't have the courage to call off this wedding. To tell Kato that she had cheated on him. To tell everyone that she was in love with her own teacher who was fourteen years her senior.

"That's always been my strong point, hasn't it?", he said bitterly, looking away.

She nodded before declaring that this would be the dress, to hell with wether or not she liked it. Kakashi's heart broke a little at this. He knew that Sakura had spent a lot of time thinking about what her future husband and wedding would look like, probably passing days laying on the grass, watching the clouds as she fantasized about it. He knew it was something she had wanted so badly, but not like this. This was botched. It was not what she had dreamed of.

 

The day of the wedding came all to quickly. Sakura was to be called to the altar in about twenty minutes. She was alone with a room with Kakashi, wearing her gown and veil, all dolled up for the event. But he could see the despair in her eyes. What could he do? How could he make her his at this point? He frowned.

"I'm not late yet, Sakura.", he let out, completely out of the blue. Sakura turned to him, confused.

"Uh? What do you mean?", she asked, cocking her head to the side. Yeah, he was here on time for once. But it was her goddamn wedding. She would have maimed him if her wasn't.

"It's not too late to make you mine.", he replied, standing up from his chair and walking to her, taking hold of one of her arms. Sakura stared up at him in disbelief. Would he really try to whisk a woman away from her fiancé who was waiting for her at the altar?

It seemed the answer was a yes. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, wrapping one arm around her waist

"It's not too late, as long as you're willing to give me a kiss.", he whispered, somewhat playfully, before moving his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. At first, Sakura was too stunned to react, but then she couldn't help herself but throw her arms around his neck adn return his kiss. He held her head gently with his free hand, pressing harder against her before lifting her bridal-style, earning him a surprised gasp from the woman in his arms.

He didn't hesitate to bring her with him as he walked to the beginning of the carpet that led to the altar. Everyone turned towards them, shocked and confused. He lost no time in announcing his intentions to all their friends and even the Hokage herself who was present for the ceremony.

"Hmm, how should I say this? I am kidnapping the bride. Don't worry, she will be safe. I have no intentions of hurting her. Though I don't think I'll ever let her go.", he explained to the crowd before making a military-style good bye motion with his head. He hurried to start running and jump on the rooftops to make his intentions clear to everyone.

Sakura very simply giggled in his arms, all worries out the window with his announcement.

"Are you really going to keep me forever?", she asked innocently, looking up at him.

"As long as you'll let me.", he answered, chuckling.

 

 

A/N: Yeah, I know crappy and rushed ending, but I thought it was okay. I was just so mad at how I started this story I couldn't bother to give it a good ending. Hopefully, I'll be able to be more patient with the next story and it'll be great. :P Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
